


Never letting go

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inside Yuri's head  Not all drunk confessions were bad afterall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a fanfic so yea it's not great. I wrote this under 30 mins so it's not betaed or proofread. I have finals but this wouldn't leave my head so I figured it was about time I contributed to this amazing community. I know I didn't do Yuuri any justice. Please forgive any inconsistencies and please be kind xD

Yuri was contemplating while he walked beside Victor. He needed something concrete to give Victor,  something that would make sure Victor had him on his mind at all times. He felt like this was the last time he would get this kind of opportunity.

He knew he had expressed his love for Victor so many times already with  Victor reciprocating, but he had his insecurities.  

His eyes lit up as he found the store he was searching for, a ring was going to be perfect.

However, he was a bit unsure about how Victor was going to perceive the present,  sure Victor had always been open with his feelings but this was not the same thing.  

If people asked, they could pass off the kiss as something that happened in the heat of the moment,  they could pass off the touchy feeliness as Victor having no concept of personal space. But there was no way they could pass this off as anything other than what it was,  it was a big step to take,  not everyone would approve.

Yuri was determined to keep Victor for himself,  so he put those concerns at the back of his mind.  

He made an innocent statement when giving Victor the ring but like always,  Victor understood what he really meant.  

That was another thing that was fascinating about Victor,  in the 8 months they had been together,  they had formed such a deep connection that even people who have been together for longer couldn't boast of.

When Victor said they were going to get married when he won gold he believed it wholeheartedly.

He was going to win gold,  and they  were going to get married.  He was even more determined than before,  he was not going to let Victor down,  Victor was his and he was not letting Victor go no matter what. He would do everything within his power to make sure Victor stayed with him. This was his last chance at the Grand Prix Final and he was going to win it,  for Victor,  for himself,  for their love and for their future.  He would not let anything stand in the way of that.  Yuri smiled softly to himself and glanced at Victor.  

  
Not all drunk confessions were bad afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so please forgive the formatting.


End file.
